


Golden Roses

by Kikiyo41



Series: Golden Roses (formerly LWTC) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Guns, M/M, Other, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyo41/pseuds/Kikiyo41
Summary: be warned, there's quite a bit of violence and some minor gore in this one. its all described pretty vaguely but still keep that in mind.





	1. At Once Everything Is Glittering Gold

Even at the higher echelons, Adam doesn't love the military life. Getting up at six am is a racket on his brain and uniforms are a hassle but he bears with it. On this particular morning, his house is cold and quiet. He tightens the sleeves of his jacket, even though he’ll bunch them up by noon, it’s nice to at least try to look put together. He grabs his bag, making a mental note to call Ty later on his way out the door.

He putts around the office cleaning up from the previous day while a very large mug worth of coffee brews in the staff kitchen. Adam likes to get in early so he can have some peace and quiet while it lasts. By the time staff filters in, he's resting at his desk reading reports and sipping _very_ sugary coffee. Around 11 his desk phone rings.

“Yes?” Adam questions.

“Sir, you have a personal call.” The secretary says over the phone. Adam sighs.

“Put it through,” he says. It’s about a fifty percent chance it’ll be Ty or Jason.

“Adam?” okay, he was wrong. Instead, Mom’s voice comes over the receiver.

“Hey, Ma, what's up?”

“You haven't called in a while...” she says. There's a sad, guilt-tripping lilt to her voice.

“Sorry, I guess I've been busy.” Adam concedes.

“Neither has Tyler,” she says, “I get worried about the two of you, you know?”

“I talked to Ty yesterday, he’s been hanging out a lot more with Seto, I think it just slipped his mind,” Adam explains.

“Well, you tell him to call next time you see him okay?” Mom asks.

“Sure Ma,” Adam replies, rolling his eyes. Addendum, call Ty and tell him to call Mom.

The conversation continues for a while like that, but when the clock hits noon Adam has to cut off the conversation. Because if he doesn't leave soon he’ll be late to his lunch meeting with Maria. He tumbles his fingers impatiently on the desk until Mom finally says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

When Adam curves the hall and spots guards by the private room door, he knows Maria is already inside. Maria sits at the large table, stirring a cup of tea.

“Afternoon,” she says, gazing up at Adam with a quirked eyebrow.

“Sorry, my mom was talking my ear off on the phone,” Adam explains with a sigh as he slides into the chair across from her.

“Oh lord,” Maria says with a laugh, “I’ve only met her a few times but I know she can be a handful.”

“Who haven't you met?” Adam jokes, rolling his shoulders. He seriously doesn't know where the list could end or start.

“Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to,” she replies, sipping at her tea. Adam laughs a little.

“So... how have you been doing?” Adam asks, folding his arms over the table.

“Good, I talked to Taylor the other day,” she says.

“Oh really?” Adam questions.

“Yeah, apparently the prince got into some ruckus he had to sort out, but you’ll want to hear the full story from him,” she explains. Adam laughs.

“I swear the royal family is going to run him ragged someday,” he remarks, distantly he makes a note to call Taylor right next to the one to tell Ty to call Mom. Adam gazes around the room for a moment before his eyes fall on a folder next to Maria.

“What is that?” Adam asks, motioning to the folder.

“Oh, just some legacy selections,” she says placidly. Legacies, the thought had never even crossed his mind. Maria being furher had always been a permanent fixture in Adam’s brain, even before she was.

“...or just one,” she adds, pushing the folder towards him. Adam delicately takes the folder from her, flipping it open. He doesn't need to read anything, the picture clipped to the top corner of one of the pages tells him all he needs to know.

“Me?” Adam questions, Maria nods.

“It still needs to be approved, but yes,” she explains.

“Why?” Adam asks.

“Oh please, you're a wonderful diplomat and good tactician. It was obvious.” Maria remarks. The explanation still leaves Adam dazed. The idea feels oddly foreign to him. Maria sighs.

“I thought you would be excited,” she says.

“It's just…” Adam starts, “...I guess I never considered it. We were always focused on getting you to be furher that I thought you would be furher forever.”

“Well I put it off as long as I could, but I'm turning 40 soon. I’ll have to step down,” she says. Adam slumps lower into his shoulders. Maria outstretches a hand to pat his arm.

“They’ll love you,” she says, “I know they will.”

The coronation won't be for a few months but the idea fills Adam with anxiety and excitement. He knows the first few weeks will consist of diplomatic visits, as if he isn't already very well acquainted with the leadership of other countries. it's mostly formality after all. But past that the future feels both bright and intimidating. Its micromanagement on a level he's never dealt with and without a safety net. He can’t lean back on Maria too much without his leadership coming into question too. It's a delicate balance he’ll have to master.

Otherwise, though, everything stays mostly normal. The days warm up Minecraftia slowly as spring settles in. a letter comes in the mail from an address he hasn't seen in a long while, although the writing is just as chicken scratch as he remembers. It’s from Jerome. He and Mitch are going to escort the new Attican embassador to Minecraftia for the royal family. Although Adam knows implicitly that really means the princess asked them, since she adores them.

Regardless, Jerome wants the three of them to meet for dinner while they’re in the capital. It's a risky proposition, but Adam has never been able to say no to Jerome so he writes back quickly. _That sounds like a wonderful idea_ . He _can’t wait_ to catch up.

It just so happens that Adam is with Maria while they greet the new ambassador. Maria’s hands meet his easily and politely. He quirks an eyebrow up at Adam and extends his hand once it's extracted from Maria’s.

“And you are?” he asks. Adam shakes his hand firmly.

“This is one of my advisors. Adam Ellis, meet Antinai Deni,” Maria interjects. Deni smiles at Adam in return.

“I look forward to working with you,” Adam says, returning the smile easily. Over Deni’s shoulder, he spots Mitch and Jerome. Jerome gives him a big toothy smile. Mitch is looking elsewhere. Adam returns his attention to Maria and Deni.

“If you'll come inside with me,” Maria says, motioning to the door. Adam nods his head.

“Excuse me please, I’d like to talk to your escorts,” Adam says, motioning at Mitch and Jerome.

“Oh, you must be their friend,” Deni says with a smile.

“Yes sir,” Adam replies before nodding his head again and walking towards Mitch and Jerome. Maria and Deni proceed inside.

“What did you tell him about me?” Adam asks quietly.

“Jerome may or may not have talked about you on the way here,” Mitch remarks, crossing his arms over his chest. Adam sighs.

“It was nothing bad, I promise biggums,” Jerome reassures. Adam rolls his eyes and opens his arms for a hug. Jerome easily scoops him up and squeezes him firmly.

“I missed you too fluffy,” Adam remarks, squeezing his arms around Jerome's neck. Jerome lets Adam down and pats his paws together impatiently. Adam laughs a little. No matter how old Jerome gets he's always so spastic and excitable.

“C’ mon,” Adam says while patting Jerome's arm, “let’s go get some food.”

The restaurant they picked is nice. Adam had had it in mind because of the high ceilings. After all, it's hard to accommodate a 6’10” Bacca when all the buildings are made for humans. Jerome still needs to duck a bit at doorways but the place itself is a comfortable fit.

Adam slots himself into one side of the booth, Mitch and Jerome slide into the other. The waitress seems fairly nervous but takes their orders without so much as stuttering. Mitch gives her one of his patented smiles and Adam roll his eyes. jerome is practically vibrating with excited energy.

“What have you two been up to?” Adam asks, “Besides a 14-hour train ride,” he adds.

“Well…” Jerome says, “Mitch got a little jealous.”

“I did not,” Mitch protests. Adam quirks an eyebrow.

“Some of the Lamian Royalty was visiting and the princess was _all over_ their prince,” Jerome explains. It kind of begins to click in Adam’s head. The princess of Attica had always fawned over Mitch, ever since she first saw him fight. It must have been an odd sight to see her push him aside. Mitch crosses his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed.

“Wow, and how did the prince react?” Adam asks.

“He likes her too,” Jerome says, “and they spent the whole visit together~,” he adds. Mitch rolls his eyes.

“Well, that must have been fun to watch,” Adam remarks, “you think their parents will set them up?”

“Hopefully,” Mitch says, “I'm getting tired of the queen trying to get me to marry her daughter,” he complains.

“Geez, I can’t even imagine,” Adam says, shaking his head. Mitch pauses for a second and takes a sip of his drink. Adam turns back to Jerome.

When they're done and leaving the restaurant the sky has turned dark blue and the wind has picked up some. Its Friday and the streets are scattered with pockets of people around patios and bars. Mitch rolls his sleeves down and smiles into the cool night. For a moment Adam finds himself temporarily dumbfounded. Jerome catches his attention, however, when he stretches out in the corner of Adam’s eye.

“Feels nice out,” Jerome says. Mitch hums is response.

“You guys staying with me?” Adam asks.

“If you don't mind?” mitch asks.

“I don’t,” Adam replies. They'll probably have to leave in the morning anyway.

Adam wakes up to the sound of shuffling downstairs. He dismisses it as Jerome, probably, and goes back to sleep. When he wakes up again. Mitch and Jerome are gone. There's a note on the counter Jerome left him. They had to get on an early train it seems. Adam hopes they made it on time and stows the note away in his pocket. He glances at the calendar in the kitchen. His coronation is only a week away.

The jacket that Maria pulls over his shoulders is white, gold, and even more constricting than usual. The diadem on his brow feels heavy and solid. Maria is dressed similarly, but with silver accents instead of gold. The amulet hangs heavy around her neck.

She steps out into the light, giving her farewell to the people. Adam doesn't hear much of it though. His heart is thrumming in his chest as anxiety passes over him in waves. He places a hand over his chest to calm himself but quickly discards it when he hears his name. He looks up and Maria is extending a hand in his direction. He takes a deep breath and steps out into the light.


	2. Take Only What You Can Carry To The Sea

The waves pass slowly under the boat, rocking it back and forth like a cradle. The amulet still feels heavy around Adam’s neck but it’s a feeling he's growing accustomed to. He slowly traces the gem as the island comes into view. 

The island of Atlantis isn't exactly small enough to scoff at but the empire completely dwarfs it. Being that most of its citizens are Atlantian, the majority of the empire is situated underneath the ocean. However, its shining capital lies atop the island. Its north side is neatly encompassed by docks, one of which the ship gently nestles itself into.

Maria brushes a hand across Adam’s back, catching his attention. She points over the edge. At the end of the dock, a small group of people stands. Striking purple and yellow separating them from the rest of the dock workers. What's stranger, however, is the lack of fuchsia in the crowd. Usually, Empress Kasa and/or Princess Bihari would be right along with them, ready to meet any foreign delegation.

Both Adam and Maria walk down the catwalk a little faster than is probably appropriate.

“What's going on?” Adam questions. A woman speaks up from the group.

“We were unable to contact you. The Empress fell ill earlier this morning, I'm afraid she's no longer with us.”

“What about the princess?” Maria asks almost instantly.

“Princess Bihari has fallen ill as well.” the woman replies.

Adam and Maria are stopped before they can reach Bihari’s room. Two guards extend their spears to block them in front of the staircase to her room. The same woman from earlier speaks up from behind them.

“I tried to tell you. She's not allowed visitors,” she says.

“Who ordered that?” Maria questions.

“I did.” a voice interjects. The empress's advisor descends the stairs.

“I should have known it would be you,” Adam remarks and the advisor passes the guards.

“Yes, well this sort of crisis would place me in charge. If that's what you were isnsunuating, Furher?” the advisor accuses.

“What I’m-” Adam cuts himself off, “where is the princess?”

“Shes terribly sick furher, I’m afraid it would be best to leave her to rest. Our doctors have done everything they can. For the time being, I’ll have someone show you to your rooms.” the advisor walks by Adam and stops next to his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Adam places a hand on his shoulder, “but I believe we will be staying on our ship.” Adam lets go and he continues walking.

The empresses’s advisor had always had a grudge against Adam, but he could never have imagined him taking it this far and Adam sincerely doubts Kasa was sick. He sits on the bed in Maria’s quarters, chin placed on closed fists. Maria sits across the room at the desk, reading a book.

“This isn't right,” he says.

“What tipped you off?” Maria asks sarcastically.

“Be serious Mari, you and I both knew that story was a load of crap from the moment it came out of his mouth,” Adam says. Maria closes her book.

“It would appear as though he is going for a power grab. The question now is how we proceed,” she says.

“Bihari, we need to make sure she's okay.” Maria is standing in from of Adam now. He looks up to Maria. Her fingers graze his neck, Maria pulls the amulet off in one swift motion.

“Go get her,” she says.

Bihari bangs on the door as hard as her fists can.

“Let me out he here! I demand to know what's going on!” she shouts, her vocal cords feel strained. She's been shouting like this for hours to no avail. Her hand slides down the wood and into her awaiting lap. Bihari lets her head hit the door with a thump. She sighs and picks up her body, walking across the room to sit at the vanity. She cradles her head in her hands.

A knock emanates from Bihari’s left. She looks up at the window to see Adam smiling at her.

“Uncle?” she questions at first before brief happiness overtakes her, “Uncle!”

“Everything alright in there?” one of the guards questions from outside.

“Yes, I’m fine!” Bihari shouts back. She scurries over to the window and throws open the shudders.

“Adam?” she questions, leaning over the sill.

“I'm here,” he says from lower on the trellis, “Get your stuff, we need to go.”

“What? Adam what's going on?” she asks.

“Bihari, I need to get you somewhere safe. Please, I’ll explain everything later.” Adam says. Bihari nods her head.

“Okay,” she hurries and collects some clothes and a few mementos into a bag. She tosses it down first for Adam and then descends the trellis herself. Adam scoops her up in his arms.

“She gone isn't she?” Bihari says. Adam just squeezes her tighter.

The next morning as the mainland comes into view, a crew member flags Adam down and into the radio room.

“-this transgression has been committed by the Minecraftian military, and our empire will spare no expense to avenge the deaths of our princess and empress.” its the Advisors voice coming over the ships radio. Maria comes up behind him just seconds after the transmission cuts off.

“What's going on?” she asks. Adam’s thumb skims the bottom of the amulet.

“Everything short of a declaration of war,” he says, squeezing the gold embellishments between his thumb and forefinger, “they're accusing us of killing the empress and the princess.” Maria places an understanding hand against his shoulder.

“It will be hard to prove our innocence with the princess in our custody, and we have no definitive proof Kasa was poisoned,” Maria says.

“Bihari was never sick,” Adam says, “that was a bold-faced lie.”

“...and one that's easily justified in the situation,” Maria reminds. Adam feels furious but he pushes the feeling down for the moment. He sighs and lets his vice grip on the amulet weaken. They've marched out of the powder keg and this is the fuse lighting, sizzling in anticipation for the fire. Minecraftia and his reign will not escape unscathed.

 

The explosion is comparatively muted. As it turns out it comes out more of a political rivalry than a full out war. While a declaration of war is made, Atlantis and Minecraftia are separated by both the sea and Vox. one ship is sunk in the navy’s rush north towards Lamias but that's the most of the bloodshed. 

Naturally, Atlantis cuts of travel between the nations and every trade agreement is thrown in the trash. New agreements are drawn up between Lamias and Minecraftia to compensate. Vox stays pleasantly neutral, Lamias makes good on its allegiance (at least on paper), and Attica remains inconspicuously silent on the conflict.

Beyond the politics, Adam assures the people that the accusations are false but a lack of details leaves the public slightly unrest. Once the fallout sets in, however, people seem more upset about the sudden scarcity of Atlantian imports.

It's in the stress of this fallout of course that Adam decides to drop in on Ty and Seto. the three of them find themselves in Ty’s living room. Ty curls over the arm of one of the couches. Seto sits opposite of him, jotting something down in a thick leatherbound notebook. Adam sits across from them folded into himself in a comfortable ball. Seto is rambling on about recipes and both Adam and Ty find themselves contempt to listen.

“...I was thinking of adding some black nightshade to it too, might help the flavor,” Seto says with a grimace.

“Dude, itsnt that poison?” Adam questions.

“Different kind of nightshade,” Seto explains, “It’s actually related to tomatoes and peppers believe it or not.” Adam just hums in response.

“Is that those little purple berries we used to eat all the time?” Ty murmurs.

“Yeah,” Seto replies.

“What's that even for again?” Adam ask. Seto sighs.

“I'm just fiddling with a night vision spell for Jason,” he explains.

“Oh, how is he doing?” Adam asks.

“He's working on a new leg I think, the last one was too long,” Ty pipes up.

“Guess he's finally stopped growing then,” Adam says.

“Thank god!” ty remarks, “You guys make me feel like a gremlin.”

“That's because you  _ are _ a gremlin Ty,” Adam Jokes. Ty tosses a pillow at him in response. Seto just laughs.

“It’s not my fault you got all the legs in the family!” Ty remarks.

“I’m adopted!” Adam shouts in response. Ty rolls over into another pillow and grumbles. Adam and Seto laugh in unison. This visit is definitely making Adam feel better. Ty can be a little shit sometimes but Adam had to admit he really loves his brother. The room falls into comfortable silence after their mutual outburst. Everything is quiet all for the occasional scratch of pen against paper. Adam leans over to the nearby armrest, deciding a nap might not be a bad idea.


	3. Uncanny Alliances And Mountain Streams

Attica is a deceptively large nation. The mountains that make up the majority of the nation are largely uninhabitable due to violent weather so the capital settles itself in a large valley near the east sea and most cities don't stray further from that area.

Train rides there from the southern capital of Minecraftia are nauseatingly long as a result. This is especially true for any foreign ruler because transferring trains can take over an hour. Adam tries to sleep the trip off as best he can. Maria doesn't join him for this particular visit so he's stuck on a train with guards and a book he finished halfway through.

Needless to say, Adam is itching to get off the train and do something. The undirected energy is thrumming through his body. He could work out if he wouldn't be totally disgusting afterward. When the train arrives the station is bustling, for once Jerome is hard to spot in the crowd of Humans and Baccas. Two guards follow Adam in quick possession but he waves them off as he finally spots Mitch and Jerome.

“Fluffy!” Adam shouts in his direction, Jerome's head snaps over to him in an instant and he begins pushing through the crowd towards him. The guards recede back into the train when they spot Jerome.

“Adam!” Jerome shouts, scooping Adam up into his arms. The added height is enough to help Adam spot Mitch, who has definitely fallen behind Jerome in the crowd. Jerome squeezes Adam’s thighs and nuzzles his face into Adam's chest. Adam attempts to drape his arms on top of Jerome's head only to be stabbed in the arm by one of Jerome's horns.

“Ow,” Adam says, wincing, that's definitely gonna bruise. Jerome laughs underneath him.

“Careful up there buddy,” Jerome remarks. When Adam looks down again Mitch is looking up at him with amusement.  Adam pats Jerome's head with a laugh and Jerome sets him down. A guard patiently stands behind Adam, waiting for instructions. Adam nods at him.

“You can all proceed to the palace. I'll be fine with Mitch and Jerome,” Adam says. The guard nods in response. Adam won't be greeting the queen until much later in the day, so he has some time to spend with Mitch and Jerome.

 

Mitch fidgets with his straw as he listens to Adam and Jerome speak. Adam curves a hand around his jaw as he recounts the last few weeks of his life. Adam shoots him a sidelong glance and Mitch sputters for a moment. He hadn't really been paying attention for the last bit.

“Mitch?” Adam questions. Mitch laughs nervously.

“Sorry,” he says. Behind the heavy tind of his glasses, Mitch can still see Adam roll his eyes. The waitress walks up and deposits their orders onto the table. Mitch and Jerome are regulars so she doesn't seem the least fazed at the addition of Adam. the food is a good distraction for the moment.

Adam reignites the conversation halfway through his meal,

“What have you guys been up to?” he asks.

“Training,” Jerome grumbles through a mouthful of food.

“Oh yeah, games are coming up soon, huh?” he asks.

“Yeah, mom’s running us ragged,” Mitch says with a sigh, taking another bite of his food.

“Sounds tough, I know she's a scary lady,” Adam comments.

“Ma’s a big softie when she wants to be,” Jerome says, “but she really gets on us this time of year.” Adam curls a finger under a lock of hair and pushes it behind his ear. He looks at Mitch again but he doesn't seem to notice, caught up in his meal.

Adam thinks back to the way he and Mitch were just a couple years ago. Mitch had acted pretty coldly to Adam for seemingly no reason. At first, Adam had wondered if he'd done something, but even after he had tried to put his best foot out Mitch remained just as distant. Sans the last month or so Adam hadn't seen him since then. Mitch certainly seemed more friendly but he also thrummed with awkward energy most of the time. Still, he seemed keen on treating Adam nicely and Adam couldn't complain.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Adam asks after another bite of his food.

 

Queen Diana of Attica is known for her… extravagance one might call it. She is opt to throw a ball at the visit of even a small foreign delegation and Adam is no exception. Not to be outdone though, he pulls out the ivory and gold outfit from his coronation, heavy diadem and all.

Mitches outfit is less done up but it’s definitely still done up for his standards. It’s more traditional Attican too, with a soft folded over collar and a thin ribbon secured around his neck. Jerome is currently crouched down on his haunches, adjusting the ribbon and even he's a little done up, at least as done up as you can get when you're covered in fur.

Adam descends the stairs by himself, carving a path through the guests towards the thrones at the other end of the hall. Sitting in the largest in the queen, dress blooming with lace and satin, rose red mixing with cream and gold. The tiara above her brow is glittering gold with equally bright red gems.

She rests her hands gently on her lap and watches Adam as he crosses the hall towards her. People move out of his way naturally and when he finally crosses the invisible line where the crowd stops he nods at the queen and stops just short of the steps of the throne. The queen taps a ringed finger against the arm of her throne loudly, gathering the remaining guests attention. Eyes from above and below focusing on them.

“Fuhrer, is that the outfit from your coronation?” she questions, “I saw pictures, it looked like a lovely procession,” the queen eyes drag across the room.

“Yes it is your highness,” Adam replies. The queen's voice rings clear in the acoustics of the room. Adam has to raise his voice to match her tone.

“I'm quite sad your predecessor couldn't join us,” she says.

“She's a busy woman,” Adam returns. Next, to the queen, the princess fidgets impatiently. Her dress is equally extravagant but decorated in shades of blue instead. The queen’s eyes dart to the princess and then back to Adam.

“Well now, I think it’s time to kick things off. Why don't you take the first dance with my Aluta?” the queen says, eyeing the princess again. The princess sinks back into her seat and shoots Adam a nervous look. Adam returns it with an equally nervous smile. He stops for a beat too long and the queen quirks an eyebrow. “Is there a problem Furher?” she questions. Adam clears his throat.

“Well my queen,” he extends a hand towards her, “I would much rather dance with you.”

The queen cuts the air with a booming laugh. She sits up from the throne and momentarily readjusts her skirts. “Very well,” she says.

The queen's hand meets Adam’s shoulder nicely, Adam cups her waist in return, brushing over lace and boning. She flicks her wrist at a group of musicians who strike up a coord as she places her hand in Adam’s.

The queen's heels click gently against the ground as they dance. She’s just slightly taller than him with the added height of the crown, but they slide across the room with smooth motions regardless. Adam lifts his arm and slips his other hand away from her side to coax her into a twirl. The queen’s skirt brushes his leg as it fans out across the floor.

She pulls him into a dip as the song draws to a close. The last notes ring clear as she returns to standing. The queen keeps a firm grasp on Adam’s hand and pulls him towards the thrones,

“Sit,” she says, motioning to the seat across from the princess. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Mitch leaning over the armrest and talking to her.

Other guests swirl the dance floor as they sit and watch. Even Mitch manages to pull the princess onto the dance floor for a song. The queen hums along to the tune of each song, ruby red lips quirking to the side at her favorite parts. The music eventually stops for an intermission and Adam takes the opportunity to lean over to the queen and excuse himself.

Adam crosses the hall and over into the side wings secluded under the balconies. Large velvet curtains partition the area from the rest of the hall with a few pulled back openings. Behind them, mostly cool moonlight illuminates the area. He sighs and looks out through one of the large windows. Was the moon always that big?

Someone clears their throat behind him. Adam turns to see Mitch pulling at his vest idily. The other hand is stuffed into a pant pocket.

“I need to say something,” Mitch admits, “ this probably isn’t a good time but if I don't do it I think I’ll explode.”

“What's wrong?” Adam asks, slipping out of the Furher persona. He reaches out and places a hand on Mitch’s arm, grazing over scarred skin. Mitch shys away from the contact and takes a step back. Adam knocks himself internally.

“It's about before, I wanted to say I’m sorry,” mitch states, rubbing at the back of his head, “I know I should have said that a long time ago. I never meant for you to think I didn't want you around or anything,” Mitch explains.

“You did a pretty shit job of that,” Adam remarks. Mitch winces.

“I know,” he says defeatedly. Adam feels a soft pang at the sight. He extends a hand, letting Mitch close the distance with his own. He does so cautiously.

“I forgive you,” Adam says, brushing his thumb over the meat of Mitch’s hand. He stares down at the hand and follows it up his arm towards Mitch’s face. Pausing momentarily on the burn scar over the top of Mitch’s arm. “I think more than anything I just wanted to know why,” Adam admits.

“I-” Mitch stops himself and thinks for a long moment, “I was going through something at the time. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.” It’s a vague answer but one Adam is willing to accept at the moment.

“Alright,” Adam says, squeezing Mitch’s hand and tugging him lightly, “c’ mon, I'm sure your princess is missing you.”

 

The queen is decidedly dressed down in comparison to her earlier appearance. The dress she wears is far more practical and the large crown from earlier is replaced by a far lighter tiara, but she wears it all the same, idly stirring a cup of coffee. Adam sits across from her in the large parlor, legs crossed and hands neatly folded into his lap as he listens to the queen recounts her daughter's current escapades.

“She sounds like a handful,” Adam comments.

“She is, but I was just like her when I was her age. she’ll grow out of it,” the queen replies between sips of coffee. Adam laughs.

“I suppose we were all rowdy at some point,” Adam remarks. The queen quirks an eyebrow.

“Do go on Furher,” she says.

“Oh no, my stories are pretty boring compared to yours,” Adam says, trying to wave the queen off.

“Try me,” the queen says, Adam sighs.

“Well…” Adam says, trying to think of a good story, “...when we were kids my little brother used to get picked on a lot, so I used to get into fights over Ty all the time. One time I came home all bruised up with a broken nose and my mom freaked out. I couldn’t see very well at the time but my shirt was _covered_ in blood. She thought I was dying.” Adam says. The queen huffs out a laugh.

“Sounds dramatic,” the queen says.

“Oh, it was,” Adam confirms, “mom was crying and Ty was crying and then **_I_ ** was crying. My dad came home and saw us all bloody and crying in the living room and absolutely lost it. He almost fell over he was laughing so hard,” Adam says with a huge smile as he goes over the memory. The queen laughs again.

“I wouldn't have pegged you as the kid to get into fights,” she remarks.

“I wasn't really, just when it came to Ty,” Adam explains.

“I understand, I’d do anything for my Aluta,” she says, taking another sip of her coffee, “now about this Atlantis business,” she says, shifting into a more serious tone, “I want to hear the full story.”

It takes Adam a bit to recount the whole series of events but the queen nods along attentively. When he's finished she rests her cup on the table between them.

“I thought the situation sounded fishy,” her face scrunches, “...no pun intended. I feel for the princess though. I was devastated when my father passed,” the queen explains.

“I do too,” Adam says. Adam can’t even begin to imagine how Bihari feels. The queen outstretches a hand and places it on Adam’s.

“I’ll have something more formal written up but know you have my support, and the princess will always be welcome here,” she says. Adam smiles.

"Thank you."

 

It is stupidly early. Adam stands at the train station idily watching guards load their car. He's still incredibly tired and he’ll definitely fall asleep on the train once he's settled. One of the guards waves him over, apparently finished. Adam lifts himself up onto the step but his attention is caught when someone shouts behind him.

“Wait!” the voice continues, Adam turns to see Mitch and Jerome scurrying across the empty depot towards him. It's a tiny but considerable shock to his system.

“What are you doing?!” He questions as they close the distance.

“We're going with you,” Mitch replies. Adam finally notices the bags in their hands.

“I thought you had to train,” Adam says. Mitch grabs his hand again like Adam had just nights before.

“You need all the help you can get,” Mitch says. Adam smiles and steps back, pulling Mitch up onto the steps with him.


	4. Gods On A Pyre

Vox is the last of the countries to visit, but this time Adam goes with a clear ulterior motive. The Atlantian army doesn't trust the Lamain or Minecraftian navies. If Adam can score a small group of ships from Vox, he can slip back into the capital unnoticed. Without them, he can’t even hope to end this conflict cleanly.

The larger problem, however, is that Vox has been utterly neutral since its inception. Vox and it’s immortal ruler Latin have always stayed out of conflicts that don’t involve them. Even some that do. Getting Latin to give Adam a section of her navy will be difficult, but Latin seems to favor Adam and he's really leaning on that to win her over.

Because Vox is so magically inclined Seto decides to tag along with Adam for this trip and Mitch comes too, partially because he’s never been so far south before. Jerome would as well if not for fear of heat stroke.

The moment Adam’s nostrils fill with the salty air of the coastal capital his mood is instantly improved. He doesn't know why but the smell of salt water has always comforted him. The train to moving to fast to safely open the windows but the sent still seeps into the cabin. The ocean has long since come into view and he stares out at it intently. Along the glittering body of water, the capital almost looks like it's rising out of the sea, spires of the ivory castle scratching against the sky.

Mitch stirs in the seat across from him, he's long since fallen asleep against the window. He pops one eye open and looks around before re-settling himself and falling back asleep with a huff. Adam sighs, carding a hand through his bangs.

Seto sits next to him, fingers halfway through flipping the page of a book. Seto stutters for a moment, shoulders stiffening and page falling back as it was. Adam extends as hand and brushes across his arm. Seto’s muscles relax minutely but his mouth still presses into a thin line.

“Seto?” Adam questions. Seto shakes his head suddenly.

“I-I’m fine,” he blurts out, slamming the book in his hands with a crack. The sound jostles Mitch into consciousness again.

“What's going on?” Mitch asks blearily. Seto's muscles finally relax and he raises a hand to his forehead.

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Seto says.

“It’s not nothing, what’s going on Seto?” Adam questions again.

“It’s just-” Seto begins, “the closer we get the worse this awful feeling in my chest gets.” Adam begins running a hand along his back.

“Maybe you should lay down for a bit,” Adam suggests. Seto nods.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Seto replies.

“Here,” Mitch says, standing up and offering his bench, “why don't you trade me?” Seto nods again.

“Thanks,” he says and then moves over to curl into the cushions opposite. Adam hands Seto’s book to Mitch, who sets it into the compartments above them before sitting down. Seto stays like that for the rest of the trip. Adam doesn't know if he sleeps or not, but Seto seems somewhat better when they step outside and into the station. It’s very nearly on the beach and the smell of the ocean is amazing.

Mitch stretches his shoulders for a moment, rocking on his toes. Adam scoffs, noticing a red mark on his cheek from sleeping against the window. His eyes scan the station, it's less busy than in Attica by a stretch. The end of the platform aligns neatly with the road where a black car idles for them. Insignia proudly proclaiming its belonging to the palace.

The ride itself is fairly calm. Mitch is more or less fixated outside at their surroundings, the humidity has his sleeves pushes up even farther than usual, Adam’s too. Although Adam straightens them back out before stepping out of the car. They exit out onto a brick pathway in front of the palace. They’re behind the gates but still separated by the wide expanse of the lavish gardens.

Standing at the end of the steps as they cross is a familiar smile and mess of wavy black hair. Latin’s hands are neatly crossed over her skirt as she watches. Adam sends her a cursory wave, which she returns instantly. Once they finally reach her Latin speak up.

“These must be your friends,” she says, eyes trailing over and stopping on Seto.

“They are,” Adam says, laying an exceptionally sweet tone over his voice. Latin calps his hand between hers and pats it lightly.

“Let's go inside, Yeah?” she says, tipping her head to the side. The palace is just as grand and over-decorated inside as the outer gardens would imply. The walls are covered in bright jewel tones and gold leaf. The furniture is unnecessarily wide at times. Adam has seen the interior enough that it doesn't faze him too much, but as soon as the wide double doors open he can tell big shock for Mitch. Surprisingly Seto seems nearly unaffected, his eyes widen a touch at the sight and that's all.

Latin can see Mitch’s sense of excitement and feeds into it as best she can. She points out pieces and different decorations, babbling on about them to Mitch’s excitement. This lets Adam fall behind with Seto and he takes the moment to place a hand on Seto’s back and lean over to him.

“You alright?” Adam asks softly.

“I- I’ll tell you about it later. I’ll be fine for now,” Seto replies. Adam shoots him a look but moves away regardless, catching up with Latin and Mitch. Latin points at another painting as the move down the hall.

“-And that one’s from the fifth century. I think that painter took a quite liking to me,” she says. The painting Latin is pointing at is an immaculate portrait of herself, set into a gold frame with shallowly carved geometric designs. Mitch just nods along, the larger part of his excitement has been quelled and now it seems more like he's entertaining her than the other way around. Adam for one has never believed in her immortality, so the painting is likely a fake or a painting of one of her ancestors but he can still admire the workmanship.

At the end on the entry-way Latin pushes another set of double doors open, guiding them into a large parlor. She plops herself down on one of the large couches, strewn with pillows and blankets. Adam situates himself next to her and Mitch and Seto sit opposite of them on another large couch.

A woman enters the room and deposits a tray with snacks and another with drinks. Latin flags her over and whispers something in her ear.

“I’d like to talk to the furher in private,” Latin says, eyeing Seto and Mitch, “go with her please,” Latin finishes, pointing to the woman with her thumb.

“Alright,” Mitch says, dusting a hand over his lap as he stands. Seto follows his lead and the two disappear through a door behind Latin and Adam. Adam watches them as they leave. Once his attention has returned to Latin she holds out a glass of bright orange liquid.

“A drink furher?” she asks. Adam takes the glass from her carefully. It turns out to be a delightful concoction of mangoes, oranges, and pineapples. Although, he's only able to taste it once before a loud crash turns his attention back to the door.

“Goddammit, get off of me!” a voice shouts and a second later mitch stumbles face first from the door. Left agape Seto walks through the door, dragging one of Latins palace guards with him. Mitch pushes himself up onto his knees, revealing a steady trickle of blood over one half of his face.

Adam is up on his feet in an instant, moving to examine mitch without a second thought. Next to him, Seto drops the guard's unconscious body.

“What the hell is going on?!” Adam questions them both. Latin is standing to but she doesn't move away from the couch.

“She tried to have us killed,” Seto says, eyeing Latin. Mitch nods in confirmation. Latins expression doesn't change in the slightest. Seto begins rolling up his sleeve, revealing a long set of spiraling tattoos. He stops at the elbow and raises his hand towards Latin. Her eyebrows form into a tight knot.

“Why?” Adam asks.

“If I had to guess, it’s because she‘s afraid of me,” Seto replies, then turns his head back towards Latin, “I knew there was something about this country that made me sick. It’s you. You're just pathetic.”

“Seto stop!” Adam shouts, rasing back to his feet. Seto pulls his arm back, “I didn't just come here on formality. The way I see it I could just let Seto kill you, but I need something only you have.” Adam says. Latins eye twitches.

“Name your terms furher,” she says, raising her hands in defeat.

Adam leans over Mitch, pressing a brand new band-aid over the cut on his forehead. He’s honestly surprised at how much an inch long cut could bleed. The mattress beneath them shifts as Adam removes his knee, stepping back a little to look Mitch over. Besides the bandaid plastered over his forehead, he's perfectly fine.

“Need anything else before I go?” Adam questions.

“Nah,” Mitch replies, pressing his hands into the bed so he can lean back some.

“Alright,” Adam turns to leave and makes it halfway to the door before mitch stops him.

“Why did you go to me?” Mitch questions, Adam stops dead in his tracks, turning back to look at Mitch.

“What?” Adam questions.

“I mean,” Mitch backtracks, rubbing a hand against the back of his head, “you've known Seto longer and he’s Ty’s boyfriend. Why didn't you go to him?”

“You where bleeding,” Adam says with a lilt.

“Seto got punched to the face,” Mitch points out.

“I-” Adam cuts himself off, Sure it would have been logical to see if Seto was okay first but “maybe… you matter more, alright?” Adam says, crossing the room back towards Mitch.

“Oh c’ mon you know that's bull-” Adam cuts him off, leaning back into the bed and pulling Mitch’s face into his own. The sudden shift in weight is enough to throw the two of them off balance and they tumble back into the mattress, foreheads slamming together.

“Ow, shit,” Adam hisses out, a hand immediately running back to his own face. He looks back down to Mitch underneath him. “you alright?” he questions. Mitch’s eyes are glossy and his mouth presses into a tight line. A fist shoots up in between them, slamming into Adam’s chest with a loud thump. It's a little harder than is strictly necessary. “Sorry,” Adam apologizes. Turning his face away from Mitch. Mitch runs a hand up along one of the arms bracketing his head.

“How the hell do I matter more?” Mitch questions. Adam searches for an answer, shit, he really didn't think this through, did he?

“Did you want me to go to Seto?” Adam questions. Mitch stutters for a moment.

“I- I just can't figure it out. Why me?” Mitch grips Adam's bicep tighter, gesturing with the other, “and this isn't making it any less confusing. I mean I was a dick to you, why do you care about me?”

“I forgave you, Remeber?” Adam reminds him, turning back to see Mitch again, “I don’t hate you alright. I-”

“You what?” Mitch snaps. Adam leans over on one shoulder, using his free hand to pull Mitch’s face back into his. This time connecting their lips properly. Mitch’s fingers press even harder into Adam’s arm.

The kiss is comparatively brief and when he pulls away Mitch’s face is red, whether it's from anger or embarrassment Adam can’t tell, but he really hopes the action speaks more than words because Adam knows he couldn't articulate it if he tried.

“You dumbass,” Mitch remarks.


	5. Breathe And The Pain Will Subside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be warned, there's quite a bit of violence and some minor gore in this one. its all described pretty vaguely but still keep that in mind.

The late summer air falls heavy around the boat. Adam stands with his arms pressed against the railing, watching as the sun disappears over the western horizon. The sky is orange and bloody red, casting the ocean is shades of icy grey. 

Adam closes his eyes, taking in the sound of the ocean underneath him and the breeze around him. His hair is untied, swaying loosely around his face. He stays like that for a long while, just feeling his surroundings without too much thought. He hears the soft clang of footsteps against metal but ignores it at first.

“You still awake?” Mitch questions beside him.

“Yeah,” Adam replies, finally opening his eyes. It’s almost disorienting and he wonders idily if Mitch can even see it despite the suns reflection in his glasses. Mitch snakes an arm around Adam’s torso, planting his chin directly of Adam’s shoulder.

“Pretty sunset huh?” Mitch says.

“Yeah,” Adam replies.

“Can you say anything that isn't ‘Yeah,’?” Mitch Jokes. Adam scoffs.

“Yeah,” he says. Mitch laughs.

“You alright?” Mitch asks.

“Yeah,” Adam says.

“ _ Adam, _ ”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Adam reassures, pressing back against Mitch.

“You're sure?” Mitch persists.

“Yes,” Adam says, rolling his eyes. From a distance, he hears a fake gagging noise. Bihari stands a few feet away from them, hands on her hips.

“Gross,” she says.

“Oh, shut up before I come over there and tickle you,” Adam says.

 

Adam pulls his hair back into a tight ponytail and stows his amulet away. He can't help his glasses but he still doesn't want to be too recognizable at a glance. For all he knows his face has been plastered all over the empire in propaganda.

The boat settles itself into a dock on the far east side of the city. Far from the busy districts on the south end, and with the palace in walking distance. Adam mounts the trellis outside of Bihari's room once again, heaving himself up and through the window. Mitch follows him too, and Jerome is last to incase the trellis can't support his weight. From there the men descend the tower and into the main structure of the palace. It's split up into three wings, so all three split up.

Adam takes the royal wing, halfway down the hall he can hear mumbling from Kasa’s study. He presses a hand against the cold stone wall and moves down the corridor slowly. The door is slightly ajar and inside he can see the emperor lounging against a sofa. He delicately un-holsters the pistol as his hip, grimacing when the button makes a small snap. The emperor doesn't see to notice.

“Stay where you are,” Adam says, nudging the door farther open with his foot. The emperor turns his head to Adam.

“How on earth...?” the emperor questions.

“Let’s just say I found a situation that put me in power,” Adam remarks. The emperor huffs out a laugh in response.

“Well color me impressed Ellis,” the emperor commends, “but what are you after?”

“A confession would be a good start,” Adam replies.

“For what? Dethroning a couple of prissy pink-tails? I did this empire a service. Speaking of, how is the princess?” the emperor questions.

“She's fine, no thanks to you,” Adam replies, shifting around the couch. It's a bad idea it seems because the emperor surges up and throws his body into Adam’s headlong. The pair of them crashing through a coffee table. 

The emperor is back up immediately, reaching for something. Adam rolls over onto his side and points the pistol back in the emperor's direction.

“Don't even try it,” Adam says, finally seeing the spear the emperor had been reaching for. Adam moves back up. Shifting on unsteady feet. The emperor notices the moment of weakness and grabs the spear, quickly swiveling on his heel to slash at Adam. Adam takes a step back just in time. The spear cuts only air.

The emperor shifts again and Adam fires. The blade of the spear connects with is side. Distantly he can hear a scream but he blocks it out for the moment. The bullet lands in the center of the emperor's chest, ripping through bone and tissue. The emperor collapses, spear slipping from its new mar. adam falls too while clutching his side. The pain is searing.

 

Mitch turned down the corridor opposite of Adam. it turns out into a large gallery full of royal portraits. Each his a mess of fuchsia, gold, and brown skin. Near the end of the long gallery, a light begins creeping around the corner and he can hear soft speaking. Shit. they must be palace guards.

Mitch ducks around a large pillar, peaking just enough around to see if the light is gone. It only grows closer along with footsteps. He carefully removes an arrow from his quiver and notches it just in case. One of them rounds the corner and he steps back, just far enough that he can get the shot off. It connects with the guard's shoulder and he stumbles back. Navy blue shirt standing crimson.

He knocks another arrow but the other guard is faster than mitch. He throws Mitch face first onto the floor and his head slams painfully against the stone floor. The guard grabs one of Mitch’s arms, tweaking it back. The gaud shouts something in a language Mitch doesn't understand. His knee presses up against mitches shoulder and he pulls even more fiercely. Mitch’s other hand scrambles against the floor. 

The pain is excruciating. Enough so that Mitch’s vision goes black. The next thing he can remember his hand is knotted into Jerome's fur. Jerome is carrying him, steady arms holding him. His right bicep is on fire. He tucks his head farther into Jerome's shoulder, clutching the wad of fur in his hand even tighter. Jerome is mumbling nervously above him. It’s unintelligible but Mitch knows it’s something to the effect of ‘everything is gonna be alright.’

 

Once Adam wakes up he has to screw his eyes shut. Where the hell are his glasses? He attempts to sit up but a searing pain in his side keeps him glued to the bed. Oh right. He drapes one arm over his eyes to block off whatever annoying light is making it hard for him to see.

From somewhere beyond the end of the bed he hears a door open.

“Are you awake furher?” a woman asks from a distance.

“Yeah,” Adam croaks out. Okay, wow, his throat feels awful. “Where are my glasses?” he asks.

“Move your arm. I’ll put them on for you,” she says. To his left, Adam can hear some clattering. He complies, eyes screwing shut again. The feeling of cool plastic as it slides over his nose is completely welcome. With his glasses now back on, he looks up at the woman. She’s tall and Atlantian. The room around her looks to be a part of the palace, so it’s safe to say he’s still in Atlantis.

“How are you feeling?” she asks. Adam genuinely has to think for a moment.

“My side hurts,” he says.

“You were stabbed,” the woman reminds him.

“I remember,” he retorts, the woman scoffs.

“I need to tell the princess that you've finally woken up,” she says, “please excuse me.”

Adam lays there for a long while staring at the ceiling. If he doesn't move he can almost ignore his side. 

Of course, his staring is interrupted by the door flying open and Bihari throwing herself onto Adam, thankfully on the un-stabbed sided of his torso. Jerome follows her in and closes the door behind them. Bihari wraps her arms around his neck like a lifeline.

“I was afraid you wouldn't wake up,” she murmurs into Adam’s neck.

“I’ll be alright sweetheart,” Adam reassures her, dragging a hand along her back. Adam looks up and over her to see Jerome.

“Hey,” Jerome says.

“Hey fluffy,” Adam replies. Bihari sits up and the sudden shift in the bed makes him wince.

“Oh! I'm sorry!” she says, scrambling off the bed.

“It's fine,” he says, “wheres Mitch?” Adam questions. Jerome and Bihari shy away at the question. Adam focuses on Jerome. “Did something happen to him?” a pit drops in his stomach.

“He-” Jerome starts, “he got cornered by himself by some guards. Mitch lost his arm.” he explains. Adam pushes up and unto one arm, the pain is awful but he stomachs it down. He has to see Mitch. Now.

“A-Adam stop!” Bihari shouts, trying to push him back down, “you’ll rip your stitches!” Jerome grabs Adam by the shoulders and forces him to lay back down.

“Buddy, please!” Jerome shouts. Adam submits to them, relaxing and settling back down into the bed.

“I wanna see him,” Adam says, “please.” Bihari’s grip tightens on his arm.

“You have to stay in bed,” she says.

“Bihari please, I need to see Mitch,” Adam begs. Bihari stares down at her hands for a moment.

“Fine,” she says, “but you have to let Jerome carry you.” Bihari lets her grip loose and moves over for Jerome. Jerome pushes the rest of the covers off of Adam and gently slips his arms underneath him. The shift makes Adam wince again but Jerome holds him solid and close to his chest.

Mitch is in a room a couple of doors down from Adam’s. When Bihari pushes the door open for them Adam can see an iv drip hanging next to the bed. Jerome kneels next to the bed so he can support some of Adams weight with it. Next to him Mitch is awake and giving Adam the stupidest grin he's ever seen.

“Hey handsome, you look like shit,” Mitch remarks.

“Your one to talk,” Adam says, eyes trailing over to the bandaged stub on his right side.

“Oh, this?” Mitch asks, shifting it, “It’s alright. I always wanted an excuse to get a cool robot arm.” It’s meant to cheer him up but Adam only frowns. He extends a hand and Mitch returns the gesture. Adam looks down at their intertwined fingers, squeezing firmly.

“I’m sorry,” Adam murmurs, “I roped you into this.” Mitch squeezes back against Adam’s hand.

“Don't be, please, I got myself into this mess in the first place,” Mitch replies. Adam can feel his eyes growing hot and before he can even stop them there are tears dripping down his face.

“A-Adam!” Bihari says, moving to dab away the tears with her sleeve. He must look pretty pathetic right now, Adam thinks, letting his hold on Mitch’s hand turn to a vice grip.


	6. [Epilogue] Stay In The Shade, It's Safer There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then good riddance, I guess?” Adam muses.  
> “Good riddance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm beginning to grow a reputation for posting something and then waiting like six months to post the epilogue.

Adam curls a hand into his hair, pushing a bang back into place. Mitch leans his head onto Adam’s shoulder, eye fluttering closed almost in time with the waves rocking them. The boat moves back and forth gently rocking the men like a cradle. Jerome moves up to them from behind them and wraps his arms around the two, careful of Adam's side and Mitch’s stub.  
“Hi, fluffy,” Adam murmurs into a fur-covered arm.  
“You guys alright?” Jerome questions.  
“Tired,” Mitch says, pressing farther into Adam.  
“We should take a nap,” Adam says, pressing back into Mitch.  
“Yeah,”

* * *

 

The trip home feels so long, like a continuous dream that Adam is only temporarily roused from. He and Mitch are still in bad shape but the two are a lot better than before. After all, they couldn't just stay in Atlantis forever. Mitch needs to see Jason and Adam needs to settle out the shit storm of senators he’ll have to deal with when they return.  
During a brief period of consciousness, he brushes a hand along Mitch’s shoulder. He still isn't free of bandages and Adam knows that it won’t quite settle on him until they’re off for good. That’s how it had been with Jason after all.   
The thought of Jason after he’d lost his leg actually made Adam scoff a bit. Ty and Adam had visited him in the hospital, that's how they’d met. Adam was blind then but he could still tell that Jason was very high on painkillers. He bawled when Ty handed him a bouquet of flowers from mom’s garden.  
Mitch shifts for a moment and Adam is temporarily afraid that he's woken him up but Mitch just tucks himself further into his shoulder and resettles. Adam sighs and goes back to sleep too. He’ll have the energy to think about this later.

Jerome carries Adam off the train because the pain from his side makes it impossible to walk long distances. Almost instantly there are reporters with note pads and recorders swarming them. Mitch is at their side, arm clinging to Jerome’s shirt. A litany of questions swarms the three and Jerome pushes past the crowd and towards the town car at the other end of the depot. They follow him the entire way.  
Adam replies to a few yes or no questions, Mitch and Jerome stay silent. The reporters ask questions that would take forever for him to answer, even some completely unrelated. They don't have that much courtesy for men who almost died, Adam thinks.   
The chauffeur opens the door for them and Jerome deposits Adam on the seat far opposite, Mitch sits inside next to him closing the door behind himself. Instantly mitch leans over to rest his head on Adam's shoulder. At the same time, Jerome slots himself into the passenger seat in front of them. Mitch has stayed glued to Adam like this through the whole ordeal. Jackass persona quickly shed for something more in the way of comfortable silence.  
A hundred years ago it would have been normal for a furher to come back from battle injured, now, however, not so much. The media won't take too well to him coming back in such bad shape. They’ve managed to keep most of this quiet but the cat’s definitely out the bag now. Adam‘s honestly looking forward to reading whatever blatant misinformation the papers come up with to explain his current state. nothing they could come up with could ever come close to the truth.  
For now, though, Adam is just happy to be on his way home. His bed sounds amazing right now. When they finally pull up on the tiny estate mitch is still fast asleep pressed into his side. Adam cards a hand through his hair, rousing mitch from his slumber.  
“Are we there yet?” Mitch muses with a tired smile.  
“Yes,” Jerome says from the front seat. Mitch rubs at his eyes while Jerome opens the door for him. Up the driveway, Adam can see Ty, Jason, and Seto with a wheelchair that’s presumably for him. Jerome scoops Adam up as has become usual and carries him over to the three and gently deposits him in the chair. Ty immediately engulfs Adam in a hug.  
“Never fuckin’ scare me like that again,” Ty murmurs into his shoulder. Adam just squeezes back harder.  
“Try not to break him Ty,” Mitch remarks from behind them. Ty pulls away but only to give Mitch A Look. Jason clears his throat.  
“How’s the stub?” he asks.  
“They got me on something pretty strong for the pain but it still feels like shit,” Mitch replies.  
“Sounds about right. Keeping everything clean?” Jason asks.  
“Yeah,” Mitch says. Adam yaws idily.  
“Enough stub talk, I need a nap,” Adam says.

* * *

 

After another week Adam’s cleared to work again. Its less of a mess than he’d predicted, but only because Maria had been there to keep things under control while he was gone. He would have hoped by this point in his life he would have less paperwork to do but the first thing on his plate is a massive stack of papers to review. For his sake, the day is shorter but it feels no less hectic.  
Adam finds Mitch strewn over the couch in his study when he gets back. Faced pressed into a pillow.  
“You alright?” Adam asks, leaning over the back of the couch. Mitch gestures his hand and removes his face from its pillow prison.  
“I called my mom,” he replies, looking up at Adam.  
“That bad, huh?” Adam remarks.  
“She’s still pissed at me for running off, and she passed a message along for the princess. I'm not gonna be able to fight again, even with a new arm.” mitch says.  
“I’m sorry,” Adam comforts, reaching a hand over for Mitch’s. Mitch grabs his hand but looks at the old burn scars across his own arm.  
“It’s alright, I hated it anyway,” Mitch says.  
“Then why’d you do it?” Adam questions.  
“Fighting was the only thing I was ever good at,” mitch says. Eyes tracing up their arms to Adam’s face.  
“Then good riddance, I guess?” Adam muses.  
“Good riddance.”


End file.
